Time Tells
by Blue-Beast85
Summary: .'You left for four years, Aang. Things are different now. I'm different.' Katara turned away. 'Katara, I'm sorry..I didn't mean to leave you for so long.' Katara started to walk back towards the village. 'Aang it's fine..now come on we have a job to do.'
1. Going Back

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar…or anything else

"This is ridiculous!" The Avatar shouted as he met up with teammates after he stormed out of the forest and bushes.

"What is it Twinkle Toes?" Toph said as Aang puffed and stomped around the campsite.

"It's HER! She…she's…ugh." Aang stormed off as he saw the person he spoke of return to camp.

"What happened now Katara?" Sokka questioned in an uninterested tone.

These fights had been going on for days. Neither of the two contenders backing down to let the other win. This was odd seeing these two were always in constant harmony.

This confusing state of the young Avatar and master Waterbender goes back a few weeks, when they were reunited for the first time in years.

After the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai four years ago our team went its separate ways.

Katara and Sokka headed back to their village in the Southern Water Tribe and Toph back to her home, Gaoling, to the Bei Fong mansion. However, before heading off we must see what how these plans came to be at the celebratory festival held in honor of the Avatar's defeat of the Fire Lord, along with his friends. All this happened on the fateful night four years ago…

_The night was filled with merriment and glee as the palace was filled with peasants, warriors, nobles, and with anyone who was anybody. The defeat of the Fire Lord did not fall upon deaf ears. So it spread around the world how the Avatar had liberated all the lands from the great tyranny of Fire Lord Ozai. _

_In celebration a great feast was held that was so large it could probably fed the whole Earth Kingdom._

_Unlike most party guests who were free of worry and only expressed happiness for their freedom, one lone teen sat alone contemplating the state of the worlds. _

_Yes, the young Avatar was not taking part in the merriment. Aang was wondering about the parts of the world that supported the Fire Lord, the parts of the world that needed rebuilding, the parts of the world that might rebel against the new rule of the Fire Nation._

_Aang sighed in disappointment. He had rid the world of its biggest dilemma and now smaller ones sprung up in its place._

_The Avatar who sat at the highest chair, at the highest table, in the center scanned the crowd in thought._

'_What am I going to do?' Aang thought as he buried his face in his hands._

_Spending a few moments in thoughtless pondering he jolted out of his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder._

_He looked up at the owner of the hand and saw it was Katara. He relaxed as he realized who it was._

"_Hey Katara." Aang greeted as he again focused at the crowd of party goers and honored guests._

_Katara slid into the seat beside him, where she had seated when they were eating. But the feast ended an hour ago and the guests were dancing and mingling among each other._

"_What'cha thinking about Aang?" Katara asked as she, too, looked out at the crowd. _

"_Everything."_

"_Everything?"_

_Aang nodded solemnly, "About what ending this war has brought."_

"_Peace and security?" Katara questioned._

_Aang shook his head, "The long and hard rebuilding of the Earth Kingdom. Reestablishing the Fire Nation throne in fair rule, with a counterbalance system to ensure this tragedy never happens again. And reuniting families back together that were separated by the war." As Aang finished his ideas of reconstruction he slid lower into his chair._

_Katara placed a gentle hand on Aang's shoulder to comfort him, "Aang it will be all right. We'll get through this."_

_Aang started to think, 'We'll…that means Katara and Sokka would stay…and help me…but they wouldn't return home.'_

"_No, Katara, we won't do anything for the world."_

"_Aang we have to do somethin-"_

"_No, Katara, _WE_ have done enough. Now _I _have to do _MY _part."_

"_Aang don't be ridiculous! Sokka and I have been in this since the beginning! No way are we going to back out now! We're your family, Aang. We won't leave you." Katara hugged Aang tight as she ended her speech._

'_I'm never going to get her to leave…even if I don't want it. Sokka and her have been away from their family way to long. They need to go back.'_

"_Fine Katara, you can help me."_

"_Thanks Aang, I knew you would understand." Katara spoke as she pulled back from her tight embrace._

"_In fact I have the perfect the project for you and Sokka to do." Aang's eyes gleamed as he spoke._

"_What is it?"_

"_You have to promise to do it. No matter what."_

"_Sure Aang anything…I promise."_

_Aang's face darkened as he condemned himself to solitude, "I want you to return home and rebuild the Southern Water Tribe…and I want you to stay there and teach waterbending." _

_Katara's eyes widened in shock, "Aang I won't do it! I won't leave you here to work on your own. You might be the Avatar, but that is too much work for one person! I will not-" _

_Aang grabbed Katara's hands to get her attention, "That's where you are wrong Katara. I am the Avatar and this _IS_ my job. And besides it's too late…you already made your promise." Aang looked up at her with sad eyes._

_Katara was about to fight back when she realized. This _WAS _Aang's job and _SHE_ did make a promise. She submitted to Aang's will and nodded in defeat. The waterbender started to shed tears of sorrow._

_Aang wiped away the tears with his thumb and pulled her close, "I'll visit Katara…and I'll write you letters. Don't cry Katara…I'll miss you too." _

_Katara's sobs subsided as she took a few shaky breathes in. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and looked at Aang._

_He looked absolutely miserable, she could tell, and she was only making it worse by making their goodbye harder._

"_You better write." Aang offered the gloomy Waterbender a halfhearted smile._

_Katara giggled, "You better show more enthusiasm; right now the world needs a strong leader." _

_Aang, this time, gave a stronger, happier smile. "That's better Aang…So I guess Sokka and I will leave tomorrow with the other water tribe warriors." Katara responded to the smile. She stood up and straightened out her clothes which wrinkled while she was sitting._

"_Yeah that would be best."_

_Katara look wistful, "You will see us off though, right?"_

"_Yes," Katara and Aang gave one last hug as Katara headed off to tell her brother the news. But, as Katara started to leave, Aang hesitated. He needed to do this now or never._

"_Katara wait!" Katara spun around only to be met with a kiss. It was a gentle kiss on the lips. A kiss that person receives on a first date. The soft, uncertain kiss that always sends shivers down your spine. At first Katara was shocked by the sudden motion. Aang thinking that Katara was uncomfortable with the sudden kiss started to back off. However, was surprised when she started to lean into the kiss. _

_It was short and sweet, but it made a lasting effect on both teens. Katara slowly opened her eyes after Aang cut off the kiss, but was surprised to see he was no longer there. She surveyed the area still to find no one there. _

_Katara shook her head. She had important things to do. She couldn't waste time. The waterbending master raced off to tell her brother of the plans of the Southern Water Tribe and how they were to return to their homeland tomorrow with their father, Hakoda, and Bato._

_The next day came and Katara and Sokka were about to ship off. Katara waited nervously for Aang to arrive…but he never did. The ship even wait and extra two hours, when word that the Avatar left the city late last night, Sokka was disappointed that his best friend did not come to say goodbye. But Katara, she was heartbroken. _

_She spent the whole trip to the water tribe in the crow's nest, as close to the sky as she could get, scanning every part of the sky waiting for Aang to come sweeping in on Appa. The other warriors could sometimes hear quiet sobs drifting in the breeze for a few minutes every couple hours._

_Aang wasn't any better off. When he returned after the water tribe left, he spent the next few days moping about locked up in his quarters in the palace._

_When Toph went to leave, Aang did see her off. For the reason he was to afraid what Toph would do to him if he didn't. That was the last time the two, Katara and Aang, ever saw each other…until four years later._


	2. Fire Nation

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar…or anything else…of course you already knew that.

Four years later…

A loud yawn escaped the airbender's mouth as he awoke. The Avatar rolled out of bed and stretched until he heard the satisfying pop of his joints. Aang had retired late last night for he had just returned from the Earth Capital. He had discussed the repair of some smaller villages in the Earth Kingdom with the Earth King.

Aang rubbed his eyes and searched his wardrobe for some attire for the day. Usually, since he was the Avatar, he wore his airbending apparel, however since today he had no business to attend to he wore his Fire Nation robes. The robes somewhat embodied Avatar Roku's clothing.

Aang had taken up residence in the palace for he was constantly needed to resolve problems of the Fire Nation's new government.

Aang pulled the robe on and when to straighten his look out in the mirror. He looked nice in the robes. Now at the age of seventeen, he had changed much. The Avatar was no longer the scrawny little boy he once was when he was twelve. Through vigorous training mastering all four elements and refining his skills and retaining his power though constant training had shaped his body. Even through the baggy robes of the Fire Nation you could see the young Avatar's defined muscles earned through training with the best and becoming the best. He now had broader shoulders and was much taller then he once was. At the proud height of 6'3 he was no longer of short stature.

Other changes had also occurred. The Master Airbender now had a full head of hair. He grew it out having liked the first time he grew it out right before the Gaang's first attack on the Fire Capital, the Invasion. However, this time his did not conceal his arrow. Other features on his face had also been defined. His cheekbones, nose, and chin had now all shown the more chiseled and defined look.

Even though his voice also lowered, and had changed physically. Aang had not changed mentally. He was still a teenager. His eyes still held his innocent nature and his boyish charm. And his face did still retain some of his boyish looks too. And if asked what his favorite thing to do he would still say penguin sledding and riding his airscooter.

Aang brushed his hand through his hair twice trying to straighten it out. After accomplishing his task he exited his room to make his rounds about the palace. Having to make sure he was not needed before running off to do whatever he pleased was repetitive and annoying.

He was not a servant of the Fire Nation, if that's what you were thinking. Aang was actually the most important figure in the world. He controlled everything that went on in all the nations. Yet, he still had to be humble and show responsibility by asking if his services were need. If not, he was allowed to do anything he wanted, even though he had that ability any way.

Aang headed to the once war room, now the meeting room for peace meetings and complaints of citizens. That's when he bumped into a figure. Seeing he was spacing out, like he normally did, he quickly looked at who it was.

It was the newest and youngest Fire Lord, Fire Lord Zuko. Zuko brushed himself off and glared at the young Avatar. Each holding the glaring contest with fierce competitiveness. That was until each started to chuckle at the childish game, soon turning into loud laughs.

"Daydreaming again Avatar?" Zuko smirked with slight humor in his voice. Over the years Zuko had opened up a little more. Now being able to bring peace and happiness to his people, he slowly converted back to his childhood personality. Happier and much kinder than he had been while searching for the Avatar. For now the Avatar was one of his best friends…and who can hunt their best friend?

Aang rubbed the back of his head as he was caught daydreaming again, "You know me…can't keep my head out of the clouds." Crickets could be heard in the background at Aang's attempt of a joke.

Zuko just tilled his head slightly. "You know Airbender, sky, clouds. Get it?" Zuko shook his head, "No? Never mind."

"Sorry Avatar, maybe next time." Aang shoulders drooped in defeat.

"Well…okay…So where you off to Fire Lord Zuko?" Aang posture straightened up as he spoke.

"Avatar we are equals…call me Zuko." A light blush appeared on the Fire Lord's face, "And I'm not going anywhere."

Aang's smiled grew into a full out grin as he noticed Zuko's blush. "So you are going to see Mai now, huh? It's a shame I can't join you." Aang's voice full of mock and tease.

"Ah be quiet Avatar! I have no business in your private affairs so stay out of mine," Zuko then mumbled under his breath, "I'd be shocked even if you could get a girl."

"I'm just as shocked that you are even with Mai. Plus I'm the Avatar I don't have time for girls." Aang look away, "the right one hasn't come along yet anyway."

Zuko brows furrowed, "You'll find a girl…you have thousands of fangirls. You can find a girl." Zuko stopped to think for a moment, "Do not hold the Avatar thing over my head! If it wasn't for me you would even know firebending!" The young Fire Lord and Avatar walked side-by-side as the headed in the direction of the stables.

"Hey you are the one who keeps insisting to call me 'Avatar.' I've been trying to get you to call me Aang for years." Aang muttered afterward, "Avatar makes me sound as old as Roku."

Zuko laughed hardily, "Old habits die hard I guess." Both laughed.

A moment of silence past. Aang decided to break it, "So when are you going to propose?"

Zuko's steps faltered causing him to trip up a little, "How'd you know about that?"

Aang smiled, "Being the all-knowing Avatar I have my sources."

"Uncle told you."

"Yep."

"I've been telling him to be quiet."

"Good luck there. I'm surprised Mai doesn't even know yet." Aang glanced over at Zuko, "It was bound to happen any way. You're 20 and you two have been together since you returned to the Fire Nation 4 years ago."

"I'm proposing on the summer solstice."

"Two weeks from now, huh? Well I'll try to be here when you are rejected." Aang smile widened.

"That's not funny." Zuko shot Aang a glare.

"Yes, it is!"

"No it isn't."

The bickering duo arrived at their destination: the stables. The fighting stopped as a low growl echoed from inside.

"APPA!" Aang raced up on to the sky bison's back. "You ready for some flying buddy?"

Appa answered with a loud rumble emanating from his throat.

"Aang before you go." Zuko reached for the inside of his robe pulling out a parchment, "The advisors wanted me to give you this. It is a summoning from the Earth King. He has an important project for you. He requests you presence immediately. All the details are written in here." Zuko handed him the scroll. "Did you even check in with them this morning?"

"Ah well…an old lady got lost in the palace and um I had to help her out so-"

"I'll take that a as a no."

Aang shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "Yep pretty much. Will you tell them I'm off?"

"Avatar this is your duty." Zuko had caught Aang.

"Come on Zuko. I didn't tell on you when Mai and you snuck out and-"

Zuko cut in, "Fine. Leave already."

Aang grinned, "Yip Yip Appa!" Appa took off soaring into the sky. Aang called back at Zuko, "And call me Aang!"

Once the sky bison and the young Avatar disappeared Zuko turned and walked back into the palace, "That kid is going to have the surprise of his life once he reaches Ba Sing Se." Zuko smirked as he sauntered off towards Mai's to have a morning brunch with the love his life.


	3. Ba Sing Se's Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar…but I own the plot…I think

(If anyone had any questions/ideas for the story feel free to ask/give. I'm open for almost anything. And it really stinks when you don't understand something for that may ruin part of the story…so ask.)

The Avatar landed at his house in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. Seeing Aang was always at the Earth Kingdom Capital to help the Earth King rebuild his Kingdom; he bought a house here. Actually, the Earth King gave it too him, but what's the difference? A decent house just like the living space Katara, Sokka, Toph, and he lived in when they first arrived at Ba Sing Se all those years ago.

The free Airbender did not want a huge house to himself. So instead of a larger mansion he had rather big backyard for training and a place for Appa with their stays here.

Aang stepped into the house immediately getting pounced on by Momo. Momo wished to stay here usually, still afraid of the Fire Nation.

"Hey Momo, I'm back." Aang greeted his flying-lemur while scratching behind his ears.

The lemur relaxed and lounged across the Avatar's shoulders like he usually did. Aang smiled at least he still had two of his friends. The young Avatar walked towards his room to change his clothes. Fire Nation clothes were good in the Fire Nation. Nevertheless, people still held hatred for the Fire Nation. So the Avatar wearing their colors still brought up resentment of the firebenders who destroyed many lives.

Aang instead wore his usual airbending attire which he had first received on the first Invasion. Alterations had to be made since he has grown, but that was only elongating the material so it actually fit him.

Now he was ready to the see the Earth King. Glancing out the window Aang saw Appa peacefully lying down to relax after the long flight here. It had taken a few days and Appa was tired from flying a long distance. With seeing Appa exhausted Aang decided to walk to the palace alone…or at least with Momo. Momo loved to see the Earth King, especially Bosco.

Yet, before leaving he brought out his black cloak. Like Zuko said fangirls did swarm him when he walked around publicly. And frankly, they were scary. Some of them even looked rabid. Coving his arrows with a cloak was a perfect disguise.

It was at times like these did the Avatar feel like a normal person. Never having a normal life because of the war it was nice to walk the streets without the constant whispers and looks.

No one even spared him a second glance and to Aang this was heaven. Just blending in is all he ever wanted. And he finally had it in these moments.

There are times he wished he could just disappear and wonder the world in secrecy. No one bothering him. Might even be able to head to the Southern Water Tribe…but he didn't have that blessing.

The world still needed him and he still couldn't rest.

Walking through the city was just automatic. Aang had walked the streets hundreds of times. It wasn't unusual he would already be at the palace with not even thinking about it.

He reached the door. The guards halted him, looking over him skeptically. At the moment he removed his hood the guards bowed in reverence and apologized for not knowing it was him.

Aang hated these moments. People acting like he was the most important person ever in the history of the world. But he wasn't…at least he didn't think so.

He told them to stand and said it was okay. Quickly the bumbling guards opened the doors and the Avatar walked in leaving the sounds frantic apologies and mumblings of forgiveness.

Stepping into the King's Audience chamber, Aang never felt so relieved. Unlike the guards at the door, probably new trainees, the veteran guards, who guarded the King, grew accustomed to the Avatar's visits and gave a curt nod as a hello.

"Hello Avatar Aang. I'm glad you could make it so soon. I wasn't expecting you for a few days." The Earth King stood and walked over to Aang.

"It is nice to see you again your Majesty. I left as soon as I heard. I'm sorry for leaving; if I knew you needed me this soon I would have stayed." Aang bowed to the Earth King. Momo suddenly jumped off Aang and approached Bosco and started jabbering away.

The Earth King glanced over at Bosco and Momo. After smiling at the duo, he pulled Aang by his shoulder. Making Aang fall into his normal posture the Earth King spoke, "No, this is my fault. I didn't expect the people I asked for to come this quickly."

"People?" Aang looked up in confusion.

"Yes, you know the warriors that would assist you in helping the broken down small villages?" The Earth King turned around walking back to his thrown.

"They are already here? We had that meeting a few days ago."

"Yes, we did. But I thought you would agree regardless, so I sent a message to them about a month ago and they agreed, too." The Earth King sat down and clapped his hands. "Send them in."

Aang turned around at the sound of the main entrance opening. He immediately recognized the person in front of the group. It was…Toph. She was easy to recognize for he had just seen her a few weeks ago for her 17th birthday. Seeing she was now a main component in rebuilding the Earth Kingdom and a very important noble and earthbending master. Toph was usually present at the Earth King's meetings voice her opinion and advice at every turn.

"Hey Twinkle Toes, good to see you again." Toph walked up and gave Aang a nice hard punch on the arm as a greeting.

Aang flinched and started to rub his arm, "Nice to see you, too, Toph."

Toph had grown up much since the days of their travels. Much taller and thinner for one. Now, instead of her round tomboyish face, she looked more mature and with a thinner face she looked more girlish. Her hair still in the same fashion as their childhood. Now she had a longer robe, but the same look as her old one. Liking her Fire Nation shoes, she wore Earth Kingdom shoes to cover her feet, but no soles.

The next person wasn't familiar, but was familiar. Confusing right? This time it was a man towering at 6'5. Muscular with dark tan skin. Must be a warrior from the way he held himself. The man had a goatee and shaggy hair that went a little below the chin. Most of it was hanging. But it was pulled back into a ponytail.

'What was the thing Sokka called his ponytail? A warrior's wolf tail? Wait is that-'

"Sokka?" Aang asked to the man.

The once serious looking man broke into a large smile. Giving a quick hug and then giving Aang a noogie. "Nice to see you again buddy. Grew your hair out I see and you're not short anymore! Congrats!"

Aang shook his head, "Nice to see you too. Still have your ponytail."

"This is a warrior's wolf tail." Sokka scolded Aang.

"I was just kidding!"

Sokka now was suited in the clothes of his father's. Probably following in the Water Tribe Chief's footsteps. His sword was on his back along with his boomerang with his club on his side.

Last to enter was a woman. Aang took one look at her and thought she was gorgeous. He could hear Toph chuckle to the side of him. After that Sokka cuffed him on the back of his head for staring.

He knew who this woman was. Only one person made him feel this way. Katara. She looked beautiful. Older and definitely more mature looking even if she was around 18 or 19. She was exactly like when they were in the Invasion. Same hairstyle same clothes, but only once pouch. Katara had gained some curves. Tell you this; she would have every guy who looked at her after her.

Sokka probably had to scare them away or beat them away.

She smiled at him and his heart beat wildly. Toph laughed even louder and Sokka grew angry with the Earthbender for laughing.

"Hi Aang." Katara said.

"Hi Katara." The tension and unsaid words hung in the air.

After minutes of staring simply at each other the silence was broken.

"I'm glad you all have got reacquainted. Now down to business." Each of the warriors turned their attention towards the King.

"You all, as a group, will be traveling north of the kingdom into the mountains. Even though this area is plagued with rigorous mountain ranges, firebenders still hit the area hard." The Earth King motioned for a map. A servant came racing over with a map. The King set down the map on the table. The Gaang gathered around. "Usually I wouldn't have the Avatar and his friends do this job, but problems have arisen."

"Rebels?" The Earth King nodded deeply.

"Correct Avatar." Aang wrinkled his nose.

"Call me Aang please."

"Of course…as weird as it sounds earthbenders are not able to break through. Meaning they cannot break through the blockades. Thus supplies being sent to the villages have been cut off. It also seems diseases from the harsh winter have affected certain villages. No medicine can be brought to them in a critical time."

"But what can we do?" Katara had a serious look on her face.

"You all can travel up on Appa. Maybe you can break the blockades. Or if you need some time to prepare an assault you could deliver supplies. If I remember correctly, waterbenders have healing abilities. Katara you may be able to cure the plague that has struck."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, "So then it is decided. You leave in two days. Seeing you all have traveled long distances to arrive here. It is only fit you have a day of relaxation." The Earth King looked up at Aang, "You do have enough room at your house to host your friends?"

Aang nodded, "Yes, I have plenty of room."

"Great! I'll see you in two days. Enjoy your time in Ba Sing Se." The King turned towards Bosco, "Come on Bosco it is your lunch time." Momo chirped a goodbye before scurrying off to Aang.

As the Earth King left Aang directed his attention towards his friends, "Well guys…welcome to Ba Sing Se."


	4. Nightmare's Plague

Aang and the gang had just left the palace returning to the city. Toph and Sokka were conversing. Each interested in what the other had done in the past four years. Toph, not being able to see on ice, had not been able to visit Sokka in the Southern Water Tribe. And Sokka, having no mode of transportation other than a boat which would have taken months, had not been able to visit Toph in Gaoling. So each separated, by invisible boundaries, felt guilty for not visiting each other.

If they felt guilty for not visiting when they couldn't; think about how Aang felt when didn't visit when he could.

Speaking of our last Airbender, he was not fairing well with Katara. No speaking, no writing, no visiting, and no final goodbye when Katara left had not left them on good terms. Aang every few seconds would glance over at Katara nervously. While Katara kept her sight straight forward focusing everywhere, but on Aang.

Aang was uneasily playing with his hands. Every time he opened his mouth to apologize for leaving her nothing came out.

Sokka's voice rang from behind catching the group's attention, "Just like old times huh? The whole Gaang back together again!"

Aang frowned and thought, 'Yep just like old times, like when I was a shy 12-year-old struggling to tell Katara that I liked her. Wait it has gotten worse! At least back then I could say something to her. Now I'm a bumbling oaf who can't say anything!' Aang smacked himself in the head.

Katara, a little worried about her friend smacking himself in the head, laid her hand on his shoulder, "Aang are you okay?"

Aang immediately was shaken from his thoughts and looked down at her. Now he was a couple inches taller than her and actually wasn't smaller than her…in figure. She must have stayed in shape while up in the Southern Water Tribe for she was slender and walked with much grace. He stared at her eyes for a long time. They were still their bright blue, yet now they held so much more to them. Like they had experienced nearly everything, now waiting for what they wanted to happen to happen. It's weird to be able to tell everything about someone through their eyes. Stories unfold when looking into someone's eyes, for they are the windows to the soul.

Aang spoke up, "Yeah I'm fine…what about you?"

Katara gave him a confused look, "What about me?"

Aang shook his head snapping out of his trance, "I mean…how have you been up at the Water Tribe? How is the village getting along?"

Katara finally smiled at him, "It has been great! The village now resembles more of the metropolis of the Northern Water Tribe, than the once broken village of the Southern Water Tribe."

Aang raised his eyebrows in interested, "Really what all has changed?"

That's when the two finally hit it off. Katara beamed with pride and happiness when she spoke of the now flourishing tribe. She told Aang about how when she returned Master Pakku and the others were finishing up the town. How finally Pakku and Gran Gran, Kanna, were reunited and this time Kanna gave him a chance. From how all the waterbenders worked together to sink the Fire Navy ship that scarred their land for decades. To how her dad, Chief Hakoda, was training Sokka to become chief one day. Seeing Sokka is now about to turn twenty he needs to know everything about leading the tribe before gaining leadership. And lastly to her students which some had come down from the Northern Water Tribe; while others, surprisingly, had the ability to waterbend, yet never even knew about it.

Aang was listening intently on every word. He watched her facial features change as she spoke. Angry when talking about the ship to satisfied when she told him that the waterbenders sunk it. Somewhat dreamy when she talked about Gran Gran and Pakku, but wistful at the same time. And finally ecstatic and proud when she spoke of the children she was teaching.

Katara had always been good with kids and had shown her maternal instinct many times while on their adventures. Aang knew she would be happy teaching children, which is why he told her to do so when she would return.

When Katara asked Aang about his life he tripped up a little. Did he want to tell Katara that his life was miserable with his friends gone, with her gone? He spent many of his days lonely roaming about the palace and just traveling back and forth through the Kingdoms.

Not wanting to be rude, he told her about his life. About how after the first year he and Zuko had become close friends and fought against a rebel attack on the palace. That he visited all the Air Temples to rebuild and form as meeting places for separated families. The process was long and boring, but it was effective. He spoke about his constant travels and learning about new cultures while rebuilding them at the same time. Helping in peace agreements between warring tribes and villages to liberating villages from rebels. He went everywhere and did everything.

However, he did leave out all the life threatening details. The ones including almost being assassinated twice and almost dieing in a huge battle against the rebels. Aang didn't want to worry Katara. Every time he was look at her she was smiling. Katara was lingering on his every word. She was intrigued by his stories. This made Aang happy; no one was ever interested in his stories just him. But Katara could always make him happy even when she was just listening to him.

When they finally arrived at Aang's house everyone found their rooms. Because of the long trips and the long day everyone was bushed. As soon as they laid down, each in their separate room, they were out. Even Aang who was use to long travels was tuckered out.

Aang, unlike the others, wasn't graced with a calm sleep. The Avatar was overwhelmed with a restless sleep. Aang hasn't had a good night's sleep in four years, but he has never really had a bad one either. Nightmares filled the Avatar's mind.

_The Gaang had just stormed into the rebels' strong hold. Rebels were everywhere, with every weapon, the Gaang was surrounded. The leader shaded in the shadow yelled out to his soldiers to attack._

_Every single one of them jumped from their position charging at the Avatar and his friends._

_Most were firebenders, others were just normal former Fire Nation soldiers, but surprisingly there were earthbenders, too. _

_The fight was hard. At least 150 or more people were there. About 1 to 37 ratio. Even though each one of the warriors, Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka, had faced greater challenges, against greater odds, against great numbers, the battle was still difficult._

_Aang was fairing as he always did. Defeating each of his foes with ease and dodging each of the blows aimed his way. He was not the Avatar for nothing, he had great skills._

_But suddenly it grew black. Aang blinded from the darkness turned in a clockwise rotation trying to protect all of his sides while in a fighting stance. An attack hit him in the side knocking the air out of him and also knocking him off his feet._

_He glanced up when he finally saw light. The spotlight was on six figures. Three rebels and with them Katara, Toph, and Sokka. All of his allies were tied at the wrists and gagged. Each of Aang's friends was struggling to break free, but their struggles were fruitless._

_The leader, still cloaked in darkness, stepped right in front of Aang. He looked down at him with a crooked smile that gleamed in the darkness._

"_Well, well, well, it seems the Avatar has failed and the cost is his friends' lives." Aang could see the man's blood red eyes glowing as he spoke._

_Aang glanced up at his friends' panicked faces. The leader saw this and cackled, "Look everyone the Avatar is worried, for his friends. Oh don't worry we'll make their deaths painless." The man signaled for his men to kill them._

_Aang's eyes were wide with terror. He reached for the edge of the leader's cloak. The man surprised looked down at Aang. Aang looked up with pleading eyes and begged, "Please don't kill them."_

_The man's laugh grew louder and wilder, "You here that! He doesn't want us not to kill them." Everyone laughed some even jeered and cheered for the deaths to come sooner. Their leader silenced them with a wave of his hand, "I'm sorry Avatar we don't play that way."_

_Two of the captures sliced Toph and Sokka's throats then let them drop to the ground dead._

"_NO!" Aang shouted which only started more laughing. _

_Aang peeked around the room at all the soldiers' faces. Each evil and devilish looking._

_Aang turned his attention back towards Katara, that was now in the leader's hold. Again the leader motion for the crowd to stop._

"_Well what is this beauty's name, hm?" He stoked her hair as he held her close. "My, my Avatar you have good taste, pretty," Katara went and tried to head butt him, "and feisty."_

_Aang boiled over with anger as the man put his face into her hair taking in her scent. Then he placed his head next to hers on her shoulder._

"_I have to say, I will feel bad for killing this one. Any last words?" He ripped off her gag._

"_Aang! Help!" Katara tried to break free of the man's grip. _

_Aang struggled to get up, but realized he couldn't. Katara was now crying. Aang reached out, "Katara!"_

_The leader cocked his head to the side, "Katara, hm? Very pretty name. Well goodbye Katara." The man took his sword out and lit it aflame. Then he plunged it right through her stomach. Katara started to cough up blood. He twisted it and once he saw the satisfying look of pain on her face pulled it out._

_Aang, now able to move, dashed over to Katara sliding down on his knees once he reached her. Katara's eyes were losing their light, "Aang why did you let this happen?"_

_Aang was on the verge of tears, "Katara I'm sorry I didn't mean to."_

"_Aang…why…did…" Katara's eyes rolled back and the hand Aang was holding went limp. _

"_Katara I'm sorry." He scooped her up in his arms, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry." His tears dripped down onto her face mingling with her blood. _

_He was greeted with silence. No one to say it was okay, or that he was forgiven. No one was there. Aang gave a loud scream of pain. _

_He turned around to see the leader had stabbed him in the back, "This is your fault Avatar. It is your fault they are dead."_

"_NOOOO!"_

"NOOOO!" Aang jolted up. He now was back in his room. He was awake. He touched his back. The only wound there was his scar from four years ago. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was all a dream. But still a little unsure he tugged his sheets off him. He got up and walked out the door. Now out to make sure that none that really happened, just in case.


	5. Tales of the Stars

Aang tiptoed around the house, careful not to disturb anyone. He slid open the door to Sokka's room. The Water Tribe warrior was peacefully snoring and was in a wild position that Aang had to stop and think about how he got that way. Aang smiled, Sokka was fine. One down two to go.

Next he ventured to Toph's room. It wasn't unusual that he found Toph sleeping on the ground rather than in the bed. Toph always said the ground was comfier than the bed.

Lastly he found his way to Katara's room. Finding his other two friends safe and sound he expected to find Katara in bed, too. Aang was not graced with the peace of finding Katara sound and sleep. She wasn't even there. This sent Aang into a panic. No more tiptoeing now. It was straight out running.

Aang didn't care if anyone knew he was up. Sokka could sleep though a whole war if he had the chance and Toph was probably already awake when he went to check on her. She could sense vibrations for miles around. Toph probably acted asleep so she wouldn't have to question Aang about what he was doing.

Aang searched the whole house, the kitchen, the dinning room, the library, family room, even the bathroom, no Katara. Finally he brought his search outside. He saw a figure basking in the moon light by his pond. It was Katara. The Airbender took a moment to calm himself down and to catch his breath. After he was sure he didn't look tired, worn, and scared out of his wits was when he took steps towards Katara.

She looked beautiful in the moonlight even though he only saw her back. Once he reached the pond he took a seat next to Katara. Katara didn't even show that she recognized his presence. There was a moment of silence between the two.

Aang took this time to study her face. The moon made it look even more beautiful. It was soft and calm. Mostly like when you watch a person sleep, serene and calm. Her eyes were as deep as the ocean and had the color to match. They were intently focused on the water, like they were trying to see something that wasn't there on searching for something.

When Aang was done he finally spoke up, "What are you doing out here?"

Katara gave him her full attention, "In a few days it will be a full moon. I can't sleep…it's like the moon is calling me."

Aang nodded in understanding, "I know what you mean. I feel the exact same way on the nights of a full moon."

"You do?"

"Yep."

Katara focused up now on the moon, "How do you sleep with that feel of power coursing through your veils?"

Aang took a moment to think, "It might be easier for me since I'm the Avatar and I don't feel as much a difference in power since I have the other elements to balance it out. Also I'm not a full blown waterbender like you. I might be a master, but I have to say you have always been stronger."

Katara gave him playful shove, "Yeah right."

Aang smiled, "No, I'm serious!"

"Let's go." Katara started to walk into the pond.

Aang was startled at her instant action, "What do you mean?"

"Let's do some waterbending. We don't have to have an all out fight just some plain waterbending." Katara, who was already in her wraps when Aang had arrived out there, was waist high in the water by the time Aang stepped into the water.

When the water finally hit Aang's waist, Katara streamed the water. At first Katara did some simple moves bring it over her head and swirling it around her body before passing it to Aang.

Aang repeated the steps and movements that Katara had taken. But before passing the water back added some of his own moves. That's when they started to make a game of it. Each coping the other's moves then adding on before sending it back.

The game lasted a good ten minutes. It grew from a simple game with simple moves to a game with some of the most complex waterbending moves you ever seen. The Avatar was on his turn completing the movements when he heard Katara giggle.

Aang stopped, "What is it?"

Katara smiled, "You missed a move."

Aang replied, "No I didn't. I did every single move-" He stopped himself. He did miss a move, the water whip. 'How'd I miss that?!?' He was suppose create several icicles and throw them into the air. Next he was supposed to whip each with the water whip creating a shower of ice to come down on them. The moon reflected on the shards when Katara did it making her look gorgeous when the shards surrounded her.

Katara started to giggle and the giggles grew into laughs. Aang, a little disappointed that he lost, started to form a plan. While Katara was laughing her heart out, Aang formed a huge wave.

"Hey Katara."

Katara opened her eyes to look at Aang only to be met with a giant wave.

Now it was Aang's turn to laugh. Once Katara came to the surface and saw Aang laughing, the war was on. Katara created a huge wave of her own and sent it crashing down towards Aang.

When Aang came up, he spoke, "That's not fair!"

"Well, maybe you should pay attention more."

"Oh it is on!" Aang smirked as he created a wave.

"Bring it," Katara said as she created her own. Then they were off.

The next hour was filled with laughter and splashes. Once they ended the water war each crawled out of the water laughing. Aang and Katara were out of breath, but kept laughing.

When they finally calmed down, they laid down and started to star gaze.

Every once in a while Aang would point out constellations, sometimes telling their stories. Katara pointed to one grouping of stars and asked Aang what they were.

"That is Meifeng and Quan."

"What's their story?"

"Well Quan was a royal of the Northern Water Tribe and a waterbender. He was prince, soon to be the chieftain. However, Quan was forced to marry a high ranking noble girl named Yu. He despised Yu for she was wicked and cruel to everyone. So to escape this arrangement, he ran away."

"Stupid Water Tribe tradition." Katara scrunched up her nose at the arranged marriage.

Aang grinned, "Oh I wouldn't say that."

Katara gave him a confused look, "Why? What happened next?"

"Well, Quan had never really left his tribe, so he decided to travel the world. While on the other hand we have Meifeng an airbender who was ridiculed for her poor abilities to airbend. She ran away from her abbey to escape it all. She was tired of being judged, so she decided to travel the world in secrecy."

Katara took her focus off the stars and back at Aang, "Did they meet or something?"

Aang nodded never taking his gaze off the stars, "Yes, they met in the Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se. Quan, who took some of his riches before departing his tribe, did not have to worry about money or food problems. While on the other hand, Meifeng was flat broke and starving. She did the only thing she could and stole."

"What next?"

"Well Quan caught her in the act, but instead of handing her over to the authorities he paid for the food she stole. After that Meifeng was in his dept and they were inseparable. Each learned the other's story. While out traveling the world they slowly fell in love. Once they both found out about the other's feelings, they were married."

Katara interrupted, "What about Quan's arranged marriage to Yu?"

"I was getting there." The Avatar smiled at Katara's eagerness to hear the story, "Meifeng and Quan returned to the Northern Water Tribe. At first the elders were angered with Quan's disobedience and almost order him to be put to death. Yet, Meifeng wouldn't have it. She might not have been able to airbender correctly, but she was a powerful speaker. She convinced the elders to spare Quan's life."

Katara scooted closer to Aang, "Then what?"

Aang, too, scooted closer, "Meifeng was finally accepted, and in fact the couple was expecting their first child."

"Is that their happy ending?" Katara questioned.

Aang shook his head, "No, sadly when the child was born Meifeng died of child birth. At 26 years-old Meifeng died giving birth to a baby boy."

Katara's eye drooped a little, "What happened to Quan?"

"He was heartbroken. He named the child Lei, for a storm hit the day Meifeng died. Quan cared the child so much that some people thought he was obsessed. But he always thought he was blessed. For Lei looked so much like his mother and was a master waterbender. Lei was the first man to travel to the Southern Water Tribe and that was the start of your tribe. However, the only bad outcome was that Quan stopped trying to live. He lost his wife and now his son was thousands of miles away. The man, who had everything, now had nothing. He stopped caring about living and eventually died and finally was reunited with his wife. People say they were put up in the sky to show that without love, you have nothing. "

Katara yawned, "Not much of a happy ending."

Aang chuckled and pulled Katara closer as the wind picked up, "I guess it isn't."

Katara started to doze off, "I want a happy ending in my life."

Aang smiled, "Oh really?"

"Really." And with that said Katara feel asleep.

Aang, once he was sure Katara was asleep, scooped her up in his arms and spoke, "Katara, I'll make sure you get your happy ending one day."

Aang carried Katara inside and laid her down on her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead and left with these final words, "I promise."

With that he turned and walked back to his own room to catch up on his own sleep. However, if he would have lingered for a few more seconds he would have seen her smile and whisper, "I know you will."


	6. Day of Relaxing

**I don't think I have introduced myself, my name is Blue. I'm into Avatar and other stuff. I'm really glad people are enjoying my story and I would really like to hear your thoughts on it. **

**I do have one question, do people want Tokka, because I wasn't planning on it, but you know people might want it. If anyone has any ideas tell me about them. They might really help me or they could be really good.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Katara slowly woke stretching. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked around. The Waterbender was surprised to see that she was back in her own room. Last thing she remembered was lying under the stars with Aang.

"I must have dozed off," Katara muttered as she got out of bed.

Katara went to her wardrobe and pick out her same old outfit before slipping in on. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. Next, after she was all ready, she headed down to the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

She was surprised to see Aang and Toph already up and eating.

"Good morning." Katara greeted as she took a seat next to Aang.

"Good morning." Aang answered and gave her a smile.

Toph just muttered something inaudible as a greeting.

Katara grabbed a plate and placed some pancakes on it.

If the two, Aang and Katara, would have not been to busy eating they would have seen an evil smirk appear on Toph's face.

Choosing the right moment or mouth full Toph spoke up, "So what did you two do last night?"

Aang immediately started to choke on his food while Katara quickly swallowed hers. The Waterbender now worried about her friend offered him a glass of water. Aang instantly grabbed the glass and chugged it.

Toph, who was laughing throughout the whole scene, wiped the tears from her eyes. What really got Toph into another laughing fit was when Aang answered, "Oh…nothing."

Toph stopped once she received a glare from Katara. "Oh calm down Sugar Queen. It's just you were outside for hours. You guys must have had a lot of fun." Toph said suggestively.

Aang blushed madly, "Nothing happened…just a little waterbending practice."

Toph shook her head, "Sure, sure whatever you say. Just make sure Snoozles doesn't find out, he would have a fit." Toph stood up and walked away. Probably to wake up Snoozles…I mean Sokka.

Because of Toph's comment breakfast between Aang and Katara became very awkward. Neither spoke and neither made the notion that the other was there. That was until Aang started to glance over at Katara every few minutes. Katara's cheeks were painted red with a blush. Aang wasn't doing any better. He already had a bright red hue on his face from Toph, but now it was only getting redder every time he looked at Katara and got caught.

Soon Aang's face was as red as a cherry. Katara couldn't contain herself anymore. She broke out laughing at the state of her best friend. Which every time the Waterbender laughed the Airbender laughed. So it turned into a laughing fit. Either side not being able to stop, just like last night.

Around the corner you could see Toph shaking her head and muttering, "Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen have a long way to go." She then departed not wanting to eavesdrop anymore. Her next victim for this morning was Snoozles who was about to have a very rude awakening. Signal maniacal laughter.

After loud shouts and screams of horror from Sokka. Everyone had finished eating and was off to enjoy their day in Ba Sing Se. Each of the Gaang having different ideas about how they would spend their day spilt up.

Aang convinced Katara to see the zoo he made years ago. She had never truly seen it. Toph convinced Sokka that they should see if there were any Earth Rumbles in the Earth Kingdom.

So they spit up into pairs and went of to find their desired destinations.

Aang and Katara did find the zoo. Katara was in awe about the power that earthbending had. They looked around and saw that there were many more animals and that earthbenders had added onto the zoo. They spent hours wondering the zoo and being swarmed by citizens surprised to see the Avatar there.

After almost being mobbed at the zoo, Aang and Katara fled to a small café. Realizing they were both starving, seeing it was around 1 o'clock, they sat down to eat.

"Hey I'm Yuan, what's your order?" the waiter spoke as he winked at Katara.

Aang spoke up, "We'll have some jasmine tea."

Yuan snapped out of thoughts immediately, "Yes sir, it will be here in a few moments."

Katara gave Aang a confused look, "What was that for?"

Aang blushed, "He was flirting with you."

"Well, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." Katara said as she looked back at the menu.

Yuan returned and placed the tea on the table, "Anything else I can do for you?" flashing a smile at Katara.

Katara answered this time, "No thank you."

Yuan was about to walk away when he asked, "Are you two a couple?"

Aang burnt his hand. For Yuan's question caught him off balance almost losing his grip on the cup splashing tea on him. He looked up Katara waiting for her answer.

Katara getting the message answered, "Sorry, we're not. We're just really good friends."

"Oh well then my apologies. You two just acted like one." Yuan finished before walking off.

The Avatar seemed a little out of it after he heard Katara's answer. Sure it was the obvious one, but it saddened Aang to know Katara and him would never be together.

After the two finished their tea they headed back to the house. When they arrived they found Toph and Sokka already there. Both were sitting down laughing and counting money they had some how gained.

"What have you two been up to?" Aang question when he looked at their large pile of gold pieces.

"Well, we did find an Earth Rumble in the city and Toph entered it. I knew she'd win so I placed all of our money on her. She wiped the floor with the competition and we are now 200 gold pieces richer."

Toph laughed and spoke up, "Like taking candy from a baby." Sokka and Toph high-fived each other.

Katara, now angry, scolded, "You two know gambling is bad! I thought both of you learned your lesson four years ago when we first went through this!"

"Oh come on Sugar Queen, don't be such a party pooper. It was only a one time thing." Toph answered as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Sugar Queen don't be a wet blanket." Sokka added.

Katara shot Sokka a hard glare. "I mean Katara." Sokka said as he correct himself.

Aang gently placed his hand on Katara's shoulder, "Just let them be. Plus we can use that money to help the village that we are going to."

Sokka grumbled, "Aang! You goody-two-shoe…fine we'll give the money away."

"Snoozles!" Toph growled.

"Oh come on he would have done the same thing without our permission. Anyway you are already rich!"

Toph thought for a minute, "Yeah I am rich, aren't I? Okay Twinkle Toes," Toph chucked the bag of money at Aang, "you hold onto and donate it to the village or whatever."

Aang turned to Katara waving the money in front of her face, "See I got it covered. All in a days work for the Avatar."

Katara flashed Aang a smile, "Thanks," She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she addressed the whole group, "I'm going to pack up. Everyone get a good night sleep tonight. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." With that she walked back to her room to prepare herself for the trip.

Aang was frozen with the goofiest grin on his face. Sokka stood up and stared waving his hand in front of Aang's face, "Hello anyone home? Earth to Aang? HELLLLOOOO!?!?!"

Aang shook his head snapping out of his trance, "You say something Sokka?"

"Yeah your pants are on fire." Sokka crossed his arms watching the Airbender walk away.

"That's nice."

"Azula is right behind you."

"Say hi for me." Aang kept walking away towards the stables.

"Your face is blue."

"Thanks so is yours." Aang exited the house to feed Appa.

Sokka sat back down scratching his head, "What was that about?"

Toph answered uninterestedly, "He acts like that when he is around Katara. It is a separation anxiety thing. That's why he spends so much time with her now."

"Oh so he still likes her?" Sokka questioned.

"Yep. Madly and deeply. He's crazy about her." Toph started to pick her nose.

"Why aren't they together yet?"

Toph started to roll her bugger into a ball, "He's waiting for Sugar Queen's acceptance…how does she feel about him?"

Sokka stared at the ceiling thinking, "Hard to tell. She has changed so much."

"She seems the same." Toph flicked her bugger away.

"You'll see. You'll see what I mean."


	7. A Bad Dream's Comfort

"Appa, she's simply amazing!" The young Avatar had been ranting for an hour about Katara.

"She's just like I remembered, only better." Aang, who was sitting on top of Appa, began playing mindlessly with Appa's fur.

Appa only growled in response.

"Yeah, I know I've been saying that for the last hour, but it's true!" Aang threw up his arms in exasperation.

Appa gave another growl.

"Tell her?" Aang questioned.

Appa only nodded.

"I could never tell her. I don't want to make things awkward; we just got back together with the whole group."

Appa shook his head and a rumble emanated from his throat.

"I know. She might like me, but I'm not taking that chance…not yet."

Appa stomped his foot.

"Okay I'll tell her…I'll tell her at the end of this mission."

Appa flopped down on his belly. Aang quickly jumped off the flying bison's head and began to speak, "I'm sorry boy. I won't tell her at the end…I'll tell her once we reach the village. How about that? It's like the half way point."

Appa gave Aang a big old sloppy lick.

Aang erupted into a roar of laughter, "Aw Appa stop it! That tickles!" Appa stopped giving his friend continuous licks. "I'm glad you are not mad anymore."

A yell came from the house, "AANG! Dinnertime!"

"Coming!" Aang yelled over his shoulder. He then looked back at his oldest friend, "Thanks for listening Appa and as a treat," Aang pulled out two cabbages and a bushel of moon peaches, "you can have these."

As Aang offered the treats up Appa ate them all in one lick. The Avatar gave his bison a loving hug before racing inside for dinner.

Dinner was loud and full of energy. It was the first real together in a long time. For yesterday they had been all so tired they went to bed on empty stomachs. Each asking questions about the others' day and life. It felt like they were a real family.

At that thought Aang smiled, 'A real family.'

Toph the younger tomboy sister, Sokka the older protective and funny brother, and Katara…actually Aang had yet to define his relationship with Katara. So intern that space was left empty until he confessed to her.

After dinner and arguing who was to wash the dishes-Sokka-everyone went to bed. Off to sleep for they had a big adventure tomorrow.

Aang again, for the second night in a row, had the same nightmare. He woke up kicking and screaming. Drenched in sweat he shook. One night was enough, but a second night was terrifying. His shaky breathes and nervous hands calmed down after a few minutes.

He jumped up when he heard a knock on his door. Positioning himself for a fight he hid to the right of the door. The figure outside did not leave and instead opened the door. Since the darkness obscured Aang's few he was not able to tell who it was. Concealed in the darkness he watched the figure took a few steps inside his room. Once they were in far enough, Aang tackled them to the ground.

"Aang!" Aang, sitting on the intruder, lit his finger with a small fire, to shed some light on the figure. It was Katara.

"Katara? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you scream. I came to check on you."

"Oh."

Katara spoke again, "Hey Aang."

"Yep."

"Can you get off me?" Aang blushed and immediately stood up. After he stood he offered Katara a hand.

Katara brushed herself off and began to speak, "So…what was all the yelling about?"

Aang sighed and sat down on his bed, "Oh that? That was nothing."

Katara hesitated for a moment before sitting down next to Aang, "It couldn't be nothing, you had to be screaming about something."

"It's no big deal, just a nightmare."

Katara placed a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder, "What was it about?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He looked down not wanting to meet Katara's gaze. He was afraid that if he met her eyes he would spill everything.

Katara was hurt that her best friend wouldn't tell her, but accepted it, "Do you need anything?"

Aang thought for a moment before pulling Katara into a hug, "This is all I need."

Katara understood. Sometimes after nightmares all a person needs to feel safe is a hug.

When Katara was younger she was easily scared by nightmares. Her mother would always come and ask if she was okay. Katara would try to speak through her tears and sobs, but it was never understandable. It was all sobs and words blurred together making gibberish. But her mother always understood perfectly. The Water Tribe woman would scoop her daughter up in her arms and start to rock her back and forth. Then she would hum Katara a lullaby while gently stroking her hair. Eventually, the lullaby would calm Katara down. They would sit like this until Katara finally fell asleep. Then her mom would tuck her in and plant a kiss on her forehead. The woman, after she was absolutely certain that her daughter was okay, would head back to her own bed. However, that was only after one more look back her youngest daughter.

Katara felt her eyes water with tears at the thought of her mother, but she held then in for Aang. He didn't need her crying, when he was scared.

Imitating her mother, Katara gently stroked Aang's hair while humming a soft tune to him. His face was in the crook of her neck. They were so close she felt his heart beat. It was finally slowing down, along with his breath. In the end Aang fell asleep on Katara's shoulder, holding on to her.

Katara smiled, it had been a long time since she held Aang like this. She maneuvered Aang so he was now lying in his bed. The Waterbender carefully tucked him and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. She started back to her room, but not before giving one last look. She was surprised when she saw that a smile had made it up onto Aang's features. This intern, made Katara smile.

Before she left to catch up on her own sleep she left whispering these words, "Sweet dream Aang."

Katara went back to her own room, with a busy mind. At first it was thinking about the mission and how would they rid the villagers of the rebels, but it quickly shifted. Soon it was filled with thought of Aang. About their past, their present, and their future. Katara did drift off and her dreams were about a certain Airbender.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day and an even bigger adventure.

**So, hey how'd you like it? Comments and criticism are accepted. Just tell me what you think about the story.**

**Well next chapter is when they ship out and make their way to the village. Yet, the only question is will they make it there safe? See you next time.**


	8. Li Huojin

The next day for the Avatar and his friends came rather quickly. Everyone was packed up the night before so there was no last minute running about hurrying to prepare one's self. Appa flew all of them to the palace to have one last meet with the Earth King before setting off. The Earth King was standing at the doors to his palace eagerly waiting for the heroes.

The Earth King motioned that he wanted to speak to Aang…alone. Hopping off Appa, Aang started over to the Earth King. Once Aang had come close enough to talk the Earth King started in a hushed voice, "I did not want to worry you, but I think you need to know this."

The Avatar took on a serious face, "What is it your Majesty?"

The Earth King was hesitant, "I had mentioned the rebels, the lack of supplies, and the outbreak in an illness, correct?"

Aang nodded.

"Well I forgot to mention one more crisis."

Aang narrowed his eyes.

"It seems that villagers are going missing. We think it is the work of…"

Aang urged the King to continue, "Who your Majesty? Who is it?"

"..his name is Li Huojin, but he is known as the Black Fire. He is the leader of the rebels. He was a well-known Fire Nation General. His duty was to capture the mountains and then make his way down to Ba Sing Se to assist in an invasion. However, he never came. It seems that he was injured and was unable to move him and his men down to the city. Li was disgraced and was blamed for the failed invasion. This is one reason he still is loyal to the fallen Fire Lord, he wants his honor back and it seems he'll do anything to get it." The Earth King placed his hand on Aang's shoulder in a sign of caution. "It is said that his power rivaled the Fire Lord's. Some of my men are up in the village on guard, but that is not enough. We really need your help Avatar. Be careful and may the spirits be with you." The Earth King removed his hand and waved to the rest of the Gaang before returning inside to his palace.

As soon as Aang was on Appa's head holding the reigns they were off.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Sokka asked, "What was that about?"

Aang thought about telling them before shaking it off, "It was nothing. He was just telling me that some of his men were already up there waiting for us. Also he just wants us to take caution; he fears the rebels might make an attack on the village."

Sokka looked quizzical for a moment before relenting, "Oh that's all? Okay we'll be on the watch."

Everyone seemed convinced, that was except Toph. She had heard Aang lie before and it always contained the same flat tone. Something was up, but she didn't know what.

It was a very boring flight up to the mountains. I mean how much can you do on a flying bison? Sokka and Katara were playing a game of Four Nations, which Sokka was royally getting his butt kicked at. Toph, never really liking flying, was sitting as stiff as a board. Maybe, since she was unable to see on Appa, Toph feared that her making any movements could lead to her falling or something else.

Lastly there was Aang who was at the reigns steering Appa to where they wanted to go. Of course he had Momo for company, but he was currently asleep leaving the Avatar to sit in boredom by himself. Aang was use to the lonely rides on Appa, but he had never been so bored. Perhaps it was because he knew he could be talking to Katara or he could be beating Sokka in Four Nations rather than Katara. The Airbender sighed; this was going to be a long ride.

It had been hours and the sun was slowly setting. The Gaang had decided on not stopping till nightfall. Everyone wanted to make it to the village as fast as they could. People were dieing in that village, they could lose a life just by being a few minutes late.

However, flying through rebel territory is not as easy as it seems.

A fireball came hurtling out of nowhere. Aang quickly tugged Appa's reigns to the left narrowly dodging the assault.

"What was that?!?" yelled Toph.

Sokka leaned over the side to get a look, "Fireballs and it looks like more are on the way! Aang we have to get out of the air. Every moment we are up here we are in danger."

Aang nodded in response then shouted back, "Everyone hold on! This is going to be a bumpy ride." The Avatar narrowed his eyes as he began to focus on what he was doing.

Two fireballs came at him at once. He turned Appa sideways and glided through the flaming earth. Having Appa roll out of the way of a couple other fireballs Aang looked back. His friends were gripping onto Appa for their lives. Toph looked terrified. It wasn't just him and Appa like it usually was with aerial attacks. Aang had to make sure the others were safe, too. Aang had nosedive as fast as he could. Eventually, the fireballs did cease, but the ground was approaching at an astonishing rate.

Glancing back at his friends he, again, saw their terrified faces. The Airbender decided he had enough with his fun and pulled up on Appa's reigns. Appa immediately answered by returning to his position parallel to the ground. After a few moments of slowing down, Appa landed.

Toph, realizing they had landed, jumped off the bison. She began to make Earth angels; she went as far as making the Earth mud and swimming in it. Of course Katara had a fit about the mud now completely covering Toph. Toph easily dried the mud and then just Earthbended it off her. However, a piece hit Sokka's head causing a fight between the Earthbender and the Water Tribe warrior.

Aang during the whole time was trying to think about their current situation. They were probably a day's walk from the village without Appa. Not wanting the group to face anymore danger in the air where they were vulnerable, Aang decided the walk was safer. Yet, it would mean a delay in their arrival time. Nevertheless, what would a group of injured warriors do for the town?

The Avatar looked to see the position of the sun. It was low in the western sky. It was springtime, shorter nights and longer days. Which would be good to have for travel time, yet it might be a disadvantage in receiving an adequate amount of sleep.

Aang shook his head. He was reading too much into this. It was only a day's hike to the village. If they arrived tired they could always take a short break before setting off to work.

Aang, now out of his thoughts, looked at the Gaang. Katara was simply watching Sokka and Toph, who had stopped arguing, joke around and make fun of each other. Katara, once noticing Aang was no longer thinking, turned to see what he had to say. Toph and Sokka, also noticing, turned to see what the play was, too.

"Okay here's the deal." Aang looked over everyone, "The village is day's walk north of here and since the altitude is rising the air will be thinner. Thus making it more tiring. We'll have to pace ourselves."

Aang stopped for a moment to see if anyone had questions before continuing, "We can't fly on Appa because I don't know if the rebels are posted anywhere else. Them noticing Appa would be dangerous and reckless, walking is our best option. A river is a little north of here. It's the perfect place to camp because of the water supply. We'll travel there before setting up camp."

Everyone nodded in compliance.

"We should arrive at the village early tomorrow evening. Then we can rest and start our duties the next day. Now come on, we have some distance to walk before camping."

Aang took the lead with the others following.


	9. Like the Moon

**Sorry this is so late. Been really busy, and school isn't making it easy either. Also a couple trageties happened in the family...not fun. But here is chapter 9, hope you like it.**

* * *

The air was filled with silence as the Gaang trudged on. No one had spoken since Aang had spoken his commands to the group. Plus each was in fear of an ambushed. So to attract the least amount of attention they traveled silently and quickly. The quicker they got out of uncharted and enemy territory the safer they were.

After about an hour of walking they were shrouded in a cloak of darkness. It was the perfect cover for them, but it also posed as a problem. Yet, that ended once they had reached the campsite Aang had specified. The river was a good 30 feet from the site and the area was enveloped with bushes and shrubs. This made it the group hard to see, the perfect camouflage.

Aang again gave the commands, "We can't set up a fire, for it might give away our position. The moonlight should be enough. Katara, I want you to go down to the river and bring back some water."

Katara nodded.

Aang turned to Sokka and Toph, "Toph I need you to make two Earth tents. After that I want you and Sokka to go out and find some food. You being able to sense vibrations and Sokka's hunting skills should work perfectly. But if you can't find anything or you have to travel too far away from the camp turn back. We can go a night without food; however, we can't risk having one or both of you kidnapped. Every time we leave the campsite we go in pairs. Two people are harder to ambush than one and it is safer."

After they had received their commands they set off to work. Aang set up the site. He used some of his Airbending abilities to blow some leaves over the area, covering their supplies and equipment. He also made sure Appa and Momo were safe and hidden before heading out to get some water with Katara.

Gathering water was the only time the two had alone all day. It was actually somewhat relaxing. The steady river flowing and the rhythmic breathing of Katara and Aang had relaxed the tension. All the troubles of being attacked by rebels seemed to fade away.

Yet, one thing was bothering Aang. Katara had been unusually quiet, like she was in deep thought. Aang shrugged it off; she was probably tired from the ride up here.

The Airbender watched as Katara stripped to her under wrappings. It seems they were going to have a Waterbending break too while they were collecting water. Aang didn't mind, Waterbending always calmed him down anyway. And right now he was a bundle of nerves. He quickly took his shirt off and began so go through a few basic Waterbending techniques.

After a few moments of silent Waterbending Katara spoke, "Why'd you do it?"

This caught Aang off guard. What was she talking about?

Voicing his confusion he stopped Waterbending, "What do you mean?"

The Waterbender also stopped, "You know…why'd you leave?"

Aang sighed, "Katara, we've already spoke about this. The world needed me and you needed your family. It was easier that way."

Katara's anger started to boil, "Well, why didn't you write to me? Why didn't you visit me?"

Aang started to feel guilty, "I'm sorry, I wasn't able to."

Katara raised her voice, "Wasn't able to? Sending a letter takes but a few minutes. I can understand not being able to visit, but not being able to even send a note saying hi? You've could have tried something…anything!"

Aang let his anger out, "You don't understand!"

"What don't I understand!?!"

Aang shook his head.

"Of course I won't understand Aang, if you never tell me."

"It doesn't matter even if I told you; you wouldn't have been able to change it. You can't change who I am. This part of me," He was speaking about the Avatar, "the job I have to do, you can't change it. I cannot abandon everyone in the world that needs me."

Katara shook in anger, "But that still doesn't answer why you couldn't even talk to me!"

Aang shouted back, "It doesn't have to! This is my business, not yours!"

Katara facial expression went from anger to nothing. There wasn't any emotion present when she looked at Aang. He voice was devoid of feeling as she spoke, "Fine, I don't need to know. But my best friend would have given me an answer. The Aang I knew is gone I guess." She started to walk off.

Aang went into shock. Not the same Aang what was she talking about, "Katara, wait!"

Katara reached for her clothes and then just headed off to the campsite, not looking back.

Aang realizing that there was no use fell back into the water. He floated there just contemplating about what Katara said.

It was true he hadn't given her a straight answer. If he would have given her a straight answer it would have given away his secret. His secret about how he loved her. Aang had not been able to pick up a pen and gather up the courage to write to her. It would have broken his already tattered heart if he would talk to her knowing they probably never really get to meet again. He had thought forgetting about her would be better than straining his heart trying to keep in contact with her.

Guess that wasn't the best choice, seeing it left him all the more heartbroken. Yet, he wasn't just doing it for himself. Aang knew Katara would never live a normal life if she was with him. And with all that she had been through, she deserved a normal life. She deserved a normal life, with a normal husband that would love her and be there for her, and with a normal family that the two could raise without the cruel world that he lived in sneaking up on them.

He looked up at the moon. Aang wanted to be like Yue, I guess. Yue was always watching over Sokka and letting him live a normal life at the same time. She still loved him without physically being there for him. Sokka wasn't meant for royalty if the two were to marry later on in life if she had not given her life for the moon spirit. It was just like how Katara wasn't suited for the life with the Avatar.

The Avatar shook his head having enough time to think about his life and Katara's. He Waterbended the liquid out of clothes before slipping his shirt on.

Why'd she just bring this up out of nowhere? That was Aang's main question. The last few days had been almost perfect and now…now everything had tension and awkwardness written all over it.

The Avatar sighed and trekked back to camp. Everyone was soundless as he walked in. Sokka could tell by Aang's miserable face and Katara rage that something had gone wrong. Toph just felt the vibes they were giving off. She could tell once she felt Katara stomping into the site that someone did something stupid.

Aang didn't stop for dinner. In fact he really didn't say anything. He didn't even make a notion of even stopping. Aang trudged into the Earth tent Toph created and went to sleep.

No one said anything. No one made a noise. Everything was silent. After dinner everyone went to their respective tents. Sokka and Aang sharing one tent and Katara and Toph sharing the other.

Tonight Aang had another nightmare. He woke up and was scared out of his wits again. However, there was no one to calm him down or make him feel better.

Aang could talk to Sokka about it. But that would be awkward and weird. Toph would kick his butt for waking her up, and Katara…she was still mad at him.

The Airbending Avatar sat thinking for a few moments wondering what to do. Not having his friend help him out this time he decided to stay awake. Staying awake was better than the nightmares he would be plagued with.

Plus I doubt Aang could stand seeing Katara die one more time. He's seen it three times already, he would rather never see it again and that's what he set off to do.

Aang would do anything not to see that dream. He had already done this before, the few days they spent on the island before the Invasion. If he could do it then, he could do it now.

Only it was much harder than he thought it was.


	10. Thinking Solves Nothing

The morning was filled with tension and silence

The morning was filled with tension and silence. No one spoke. The quarreling duo did not speak; each had a different emotion on their face. Katara's was full of anger and pain that she had left bottled up for the last four years. Aang on the other hand was absolutely miserable, now his face reflected what his heart had been for years. His happy and carefree mask disappeared. Now is face modeled what his heart was, sad, miserable, and heartbroken.

Of course, neither of the two's faces showed what they felt for long. Aang reverted back to his carefree mask; he had to be strong for the group. He was still the Avatar and his job was to be a leader. Katara's face wasn't as happy, it was more like emotionless. In fact it wasn't like emotionless, it was emotionless. It was like she didn't care about anything. People could probably tell by her look she was angry and not to mess with her, without anger contorting her face. Just like a poisonous frog, it isn't telling you it is poisonous by it acting vicious, it gave you the subtle sign with its bright skin…which isn't that subtle. Make sense?

Sokka and Toph were stuck in the middle of the mess. Sokka being Katara's brother, but being Aang's only guy friend in the group. Toph was Katara's only girl friend in the group, but she was also Aang's friend.

They walked quickly through the mountainous area. Everyone was tired. The altitude had impacted the group's stamina. However, no one had the courage to break the silence so they all trudged on tiredly.

Sokka no longer being able to take the silence walked up to Toph and began to whisper, "We have to do something. The silence is endless! I'll go insane if I have to take this any longer."

"What do you want me to do about it Snoozles?"

Sokka thought for a moment, "Go talk to Katara about what happened and I'll talk to Aang. We have to figure this out. I don't think I can take this silence the whole trip."

"Oh no Snoozles, I'm not talking to Sugar Queen about her romantic problems with Twinkle Toes."

Sokka started to beg, "Please Toph! I'll do anything!"

Toph started to think about the possibilities of Sokka's promise. She started to smirk, "Fine."

Sokka grinned widely, "Thanks Toph, I owe you big time!" He gave her a pat on the back before heading over to Aang who was on the far right.

"Oh yeah you do." Toph whispered as she rubbed her hands together.

Toph sighed and started over to Katara on the far left.

Toph and Katara walked in silence for a while. Toph hadn't heard Aang and Sokka start talking so why should she?

You'd think they would start talking on this long hike to the village. Yet, strangely they didn't. Katara was one who always voiced her problems to her best friend. Until now, now she couldn't talk to him because he was the problem. These mixed feelings and emotions messed with her mind.

The Waterbender might have been blinded by emotions, but she still saw logic. She had already admitted to herself that it was her fault. She shouldn't have been so quick to judge. In fact right now she wished she could go over to Aang and apologize; however, she couldn't.

It was who she was. She knew she was hot tempered, bossy, stubborn, and was full of pride. Those qualities are not all bad qualities. If it wasn't for her stubbornness and pride she wouldn't have become a Waterbending Master. Except, her stubbornness kept her from doing the right things too. If she wasn't stubborn Aang and she would have already made up by now.

Katara sighed, 'This is terrible. We were finally becoming good friends again. I just had to go and ruin it...I blame Master Pakku.' The Waterbender continued to think about Aang and her situation, 'Maybe because I don't want it to be just like old times. I don't want to not be there for him. I want to help him and be something more than just a friend he can go to…something more.'

Katara gave another sigh. She didn't even know what she wanted to be. Not a friend, not a sister, not a mother, not an associate, not an advisor, she wanted to be something else…she just didn't know what.

Aang wasn't fairing that well either. He hadn't even noticed that Sokka had come up beside him. He even let his mask slip. All he had was his miserable gaze looking forward at the up coming path.

He was still contemplating what I thought last night, 'Okay, I already established that I love Katara, that's a good start.' He rolled his eyes at his stupidity, 'Anyone could tell I love her! What I have to do is to know where I go from there.'

'I want to be her protector. I can't bare seeing harm come to her. I can't be with her, for what and who I am. That leaves me as a really good friend. A best friend.' He grunted in frustration and hit himself in the forehead, 'Well, the only problem now is that I don't want to be her best friend. I want to love her. I want to be with her. I want to be the guy she is happy with.'

He mentally kicked himself, 'Now I sound selfish. I have been thinking about me and not her. She might not even like me. This is stupid. Roku said this would get easier. All that has happened so far is that now it more complicated, Katara hates me, and I am now talking to myself!'

"Psst Aang," Sokka started to wave his hand in front of Aang's face, "Aang wake up."

The Avatar was surprised, but then gave Sokka his full attention, "What is it Sokka?"

"I don't know, I was just wondering if you wanted to talk." Sokka shrugged while he spoke.

"Why would you think that?" Aang questioned.

Sokka chuckled, "You have been staring off into space for a good ten minutes…also you have been muttering Katara's name while hitting yourself in the head."

Aang immediately blushed, "Oh…that's a good reason."

"So…what's going on between you two?"

Aang stuttered, "Oh…n-noting."

"Come on Aang you can tell me. I'm your friend," Sokka's voice and face darkened, "and if you did anything to my sister I'm going to have to hurt you."

Aang gulped, "Really?"

Sokka broke out into a wide grin, "Nah, I was just kidding you," Sokka became serious, "but seriously what happened?"

"Well you see-"

Toph shouted out, "I feel the village! It is right over this hill!" She broke into a run, "Come on guys let's get going!"

Aang sighed, "I'll tell you later." And with that Aang raced to the top of the hill followed by Katara and Sokka.


	11. The Doctor

**Wow, I haven't done anything in forever! I probably won't do much now because of how busy I am, but here is something! My old computer died and every document got erased, so I thought I lost this. However, I was looking on my jump drive and found this! Lucky, huh? So here is the chapter after the biggest delay I have ever had.**

* * *

As the Gaang reached the top of the hill, they all stopped in shock. The village they had come to help was in shambles. Many of the buildings were in ruin. Only about five or six of the buildings were pretty well off, but even they had been bathed in scorch marks and had many holes in their rooftops. A couple of the buildings had even collapsed and there was debris left in their wake.

With the village being in such ruin, you would think most of the villagers would be scurrying about rebuilding their destroyed village. However, the odd fact was that no one seemed to care the slightest bit. Villagers were walking around the village minding their own business; children were even outside playing among the dirt and debris

Still in shock, the Gaang slowly made their way down from the hill and into the city. When they thought that the buildings were the worst of the destruction, they came across a man, broken and bleeding just lying in the mud. Everyone was passing him, no one stopped to help him, and no one even looked at him. It was like he didn't even exist.

"Oh no…." Sokka's face had lost all emotion. The village they were supposed to protect was in shambles and people were just dieing in the streets.

Katara immediately rushed up to the man and started to tend to his injuries. Aang, sick to his stomach, immediately followed Katara to also help the man.

Toph stood behind with Sokka and asked, "We're too late, aren't we?"

Sokka nodded his solemnly, "Yes…yes we are."

"Sokka! Toph! We need to get this man to a doctor's!" Katara shouted urgently back at the two.

As they approached Katara told them the condition of the man, "This man has a fourth-degree burn on his leg, two third-degree burns one on his left forearm and the second on his collarbone, a gash is across his stomach and it is bleeding pretty bad, he is suffering from starvation, and he is about to lose consciousness." She looked up at the two with desperate eyes, "He needs medical attention" she looked back down at the man's broken body, "or he'll die."

Sokka's eyes widened with shock, "Can't you heal him!"

Katara shook her head, "No, I don't have enough water for this and this isn't the perfect place for healing." Gesturing to where the man laid.

Aang hoisted the man up onto his back, "There has to be a village doctor or a healer around here somewhere. This use to be a soldier rest camp," Aang looked around desperately, "there has to be someone!"

As on cue a villager walked by. Toph pointed the kid out and questioned-shouted at-him, "Hey kid, where's your doctor's place?"

The little boy was shaken at Toph's cross demeanor, but answered, "He is the fourth house on the left," the boy lowered his eyes, "the only building that the firebenders hadn't burned…yet."

Aang, receiving this news, rushed past the kid with the man on his back, "Thank you!"

Katara followed closely and Toph strolled on after them.

Sokka studied the boy. He had to be at least seven years old; and by the looks of it he hadn't been fed in days. The boy's skin had obtained a light tan, probably from working in the fields. His shaggy brown hair kept getting in the way of his green eyes; no matter how many times he tried to brush it out of his sight. He wore a tattered green shirt and brown pants that were in good shape. His feet had no shoes and they were covered in mud, you could even see some cuts from sharp stones on his feet.

Sokka took a few steps forward before kneeling down to the boy's eye level, "What's your name kid?"

The boy, once again adverting his eyes, hesitated for a moment before answering, "My n-name is Dai."

"Okay, Dai, can you tell me what happened this village." Sokka asked while scoping out the village.

Dai looked nervous, but after seeing the calm look on Sokka's face, he relaxed and began to tell Sokka the story of what had happened to the village that left it on the brink of extinction. "Well it all happened when the Firebenders attacked…"

Aang kicked the door open to the house. A woman, working on some papers, jumped at the sudden intrusion. However, her shock ended when saw the injured man on Aang's back and immediately she rushed to his aid.

"Come with me." She ordered as she walked through the door into the back room. The Gaang was surprised at what they saw.

In a small room, about twenty-six people were packed into the small area. Most of them were resting in small beds, but others were slumped on the floor, seeing there were not enough beds for everyone. Two jars of water were strategically placed in the two right corners of the room so water was easily accessed in cases of emergency.

The lady, who seemed to be the secretary, spoke to the doctor, who was busy with a patient, "Sir, we have another patient. He is in critical condition; fourth-degree burns and is on the edge of consciousness."

The voice of the doctor replied back, "Give me a second. I'm almost done stitching up this wound."

A few second later a man appeared from behind the curtain, which separated everyone else from the patient he was working on.

He was young, very young; he could be only eighteen at the most. Long black hair was pulled back in a low pony tail with his bangs spiking out in front. He had piercing blue eyes. He was also had a light tan. He wore tan pants with a hunter green shirt. Unlike the boy, he was actually lucky enough to have shoes, in fact brown boots. To top it off he a white over coat. It looked like he was in good shape, muscular and lean.

Immediately, once he laid eyes on the dying man, the doctor rushed up towards Aang and taking the man off Aang's hands. He turned to the lady, "Lin, I need you take the man I jus finished up on and take him to my room. He'll sleep in my bed. He is in no condition to sleep on the floor and no one in here can give up theirs. We're already pushing it as it is." The doctor Waterbended some water from the jug at the front of the room. He pressed it on the man's chest. He froze for a second and then started barking commands, "We're going to need to hurry. Lin hurry up this is going to be a rough procedure. You two," the doctor looked at Aang and Katara, "I'm going to need your help with this one. Also you," now he gestured at Toph with the man still in his arms, "could you help Lin with the other patient? Now let's hurry up, we don't want to lose this man!"

Everyone was off. Toph and Lin were working together, lifting the man as carefully as they could off the table and into the doctor's room.

After Toph and Lin were gone, the doctor placed the man on the table and went to work on the man's fourth-degree burn. The doctor, trying his hardest healing the man's injury, calming worked.

"Um, sir?" the doctor lifted his eyes from the wound and was looking directly at Aang.

"It's Aang." Aang said rubbing the back of his head.

The doctor nodded, "Okay, Aang, I need you get some cloth and wet it with cold water. It seems the infection from the wounds has given the man a fever. He's burning up."

"Yessir!" and Aang was off.

"Okay ma'am…?" The doctor looked up once again. He was surprised to see Katara was already working on healing the man's burn on his collarbone. "You're a Waterbender?"

Katara looked up only for a moment before once again focusing on her work, "Yes, I am."

The doctor flashed a smile, "Well that's going to make this a hell of a lot easier!"

The three worked on the man for more than an hour. Aang was in charge of making sure they had supplies, while the doctor and Katara worked on the burns. The two third-degrees had been healed completely, while the fourth-degree had been healed as best as it could and had been dressed. The last injury was the gash across the abdominal region. It had stopped bleeding, but the wound was still wide open.

The doctor had a needle in hand with the string attached. Yet, it wasn't a regular needle; it was made of ice. The doctor started to stitch the wound. The ice slid through the skin effortlessly and the string followed. After it had been completely closed he melted the ice and coated his hand with it. Applying pressure to the wound his hand glowed. After he removed it the string started to dissolved and the wound was closed completely.

Aang and Katara stood in shock. They had never seen any Waterbending like that. It was amazing. The doctor started to wash his hands.

After that he motioned for Katara and Aang to follow him out of the room. Just who was this guy and how did a Waterbender get all the way up in these mountains?

* * *

**Well, this is my newest chapter. So I hoped everyone like it and please review!**


End file.
